Cinta Tak Pernah Sama
by sehunerp
Summary: Oh Sehun adalah salah satu anggota boyband papan atas di KorSel dengan nama yang mendunia. Sehun mencintai seorang pria bermata rusa, Xi Luhan, pria dengan cara berpikir kompleks yang terkenal sulit didekati dan juga salah satu anggota boyband yang berbeda agensi dengan Sehun. Namun ketika Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Luhan di salah satu acara tv. Luhan malah menjauhinya.
1. Chapter 1

Cinta Tak Pernah Sama

Sehun – Luhan

Yaoi

Hasil Remake dari Novel 'Cinta Tak Pernah Sama' karya Dista Dee. Jadi ide cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Dista Dee, aku hanya sedikit mengubah nama tokoh, beberapa kalimat, dan juga aku ubah cerita ini menjadi yaoi. Aku harap kalian menyukainya, khususnya HunHan hard shipper.

Chapter 1

_First thing first, let's meet Sehun Oh_

Untuk pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun merasa dunianya berputar hanya untuk grup idola –boyband- dimana dia bergabung dan para penggemarnya, dia jatuh cinta pada sosok lelaki cantik bermata rusa itu. Semuanya terasa begitu sempurna, setidaknya ketika nama malaikat tanpa sayap itu selalu terngiang di dalam kepalanya untuk menghiasi hari-harinya yang berwarna.

_Then let us meet Luhan Xi_

Ketika ditanya apakah hal yang membuatnya begitu menyukai Sehun, dia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menjawab dengan pelan, "Kurasa karena dia adalah Oh Sehun," kemudian dia tertawa dan menyilangkan lengannya di depan wajah, meminta Suho, teman satu grup Sehun yang juga merupakan salah satu DJ radio di program itu, untuk berhenti bertanya sementara Sehun tergelak dikursinya dengan puas. Luhan mengatakannya terus terang, tapi disaat yang sama berusaha menutupi kegugupan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang.

Sehun dan Luhan mungkin tidak pernah merasa memperlihatkan keintiman persahabatan mereka secara gamblang, tapi tanpa mereka sadari begitu banyak orang yang menangkap sinyal berbeda yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Mereka saling jatuh cinta, tapi tidak seperti pasangan lain yang memilih untuk saling menyatakan perasaannya, satu di antara mereka memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya.

Kisah ini dimulai setelah dalam episode _SBC Truth Talking _edisi spesial tahun baru, Sehun tiba-tiba saja memberi tahu semua orang di seluruh pelosok negeri tentang perasaannya pada Luhan Xi. Dia telah membicarakan ini dengan hyung tertuanya dan juga dengan anggota lain, setelah meyakinkan para manajernya bahwa dia akan menerima segala resiko bila sesuatu terjadi pada mereka. Rasanya seperti kembali ke saat-saat ketika dirinya jauh lebih muda lebih dulu, dengan keagresifan yang hanya ditunjukkan oleh seorang laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta dan ingin mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dengan cepat. Untuk urusan perasaan, dia tidak bisa menjadi orang yang sabar, terutama dalam situasi ketika Luhan mulai tidak mengacuhkan pesan-pesan yang dikirimkannya pada lelaki itu. Sampai sebulan sebelum Sehun menyatakan perasaannya secara terbuka, Luhan masih rutin membalas usahanya ketika mengubungi lelaki itu, meski hanya sekedar sebuah pesan pendek dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sangat basi semacam 'Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?', 'Hari ini cerah ya?', 'Aku sedang menonton program Weekly Idol sekarang, lucu sekali!' atau sekedar ucapan selamat pagi atau selamat malam, seterlambat apapun Luhan membaca pesannya, lelaki bemata rusa itu tidak pernah tidak membalasnya.

Baekhyun dan Suho memberi tahunya berulang kali bahwa dia harus bersikap lebih tenang dan sabar untuk menghadapi Luhan, terutama karena lelaki itu 'berbeda' dengan tipe laki-laki lain yang mereka temui dalam dunia hiburan. Mereka menganalisis dengan sangat detail mengatakan bahwa meski Luhan terlihat bersikap jauh lebih hangat pada orang yang telah mengenalnya dengan dekat, lelaki itu memiliki kecenderungan untuk menarik dirinya menjauh ketika sesuatu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, sebuah pertahanan diri yang dilakukannya agar tidak menyakiti siapapun orang terdekatnya yang berasangkutan.

Sehun menyadari sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang Luhan pikirkan di dalam kepalanya. Meski setelah Kyungsoo memberi tahunya tentang ulah Chanyeol dan Kris , Luhan masih tidak memberinya jawaban yang memuaskan. Seperti kata ibunya, Luhan mungkin tidak ingin membuat suasana jadi tidak menyenangkan dalam persaudaraan grupnya bila dia memilih salah satu di antara mereka bertiga dan lebih memilih untuk melepaskan semuanya untuk melindungi persahabatan mereka. Tapi Sehun sungguh tidak bisa menerimanya, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri dengan menyangkal seluruh kebenaran yang benar-benar terjadi. Dia sangat yakin Luhan tidak hanya menganggapnya seorang teman biasa, dan sampai kapanpun dia akan berusaha untuk membuat Luhan mengakuinya. Dan pengakuan ini adalah cara yang paling efektif untuk menarik perhatian Luhan agar melakukan apa yang di inginkannya, setidaknya begitulah yang dia pikirkan.

Suho dan Kai menyebutkan banyak hal yang kemungkinan terjadi sebagai efek pengakuan itu, termasuk berbagai isu yang akan beredar di kalangan komunitas online, meningkatnya jumlah sasaeng yang akan terus menguntit kesehariannya (tidak hanya dia saja, tapi Luhan juga), beberapa keberatan yang ditunjukkan oleh kedua petinggi perusahaan mereka hingga aksi ekstrim oleh para antifans padanya dan juga Luhan untuk menolak pengakuan ini. Apalagi mereka berdua adalah sama sama berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Yah, walaupun di negara mereka –Korea Selatan- mengijinkan hubungan sesama jenis. Tapi tetap saja masih banyak orang diluar sana yang merasa jijik dengan hubungan sesama jenis ini. Namun Sehun tidak memperdulikannya, meskipun ia sempat merasa ragu bila dia harus membuat Luhan yang kemungkinan akan diserang banyak orang bila dia tetap melakukan hal ini, tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan segala keraguan yang menyerang batinnya, selain itu teman-temannya mendukung keputusan ini, jadi tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia telah menyiapkan segudang _'Counter Attack'_ yang siap dilancarkannya pada siapapun yang berusaha untuk menyakiti lelaki kesayangannya paska pengakuan itu, mereka telah mempersiapkan segalanya kecuali satu hal.

Di awal syuting para penonton di dalam studio diminta untuk tidak menyebarkan satu segmen tentang Sehun karena menurut mereka ini akan menjadi sebuah 'kejutan' di tahun baru mereka, hingga tidak ada yang tahu sama sekali mengenai hal ini hingga tayangan itu disiarkan seminggu sebelum _Lunar New Year_.

Seperti yang sudah mereka duga, berita ini langsung menjadi_ headline_ di berbagai situs berita hiburan _online_ hanya beberapa menit begitu siaran itu ditayangkan. Semua orang membicarakannya, banyak orang menelpon Sehun untuk menanyakan kebenaran berita itu atau apakah ini hanya bagian dari script saja, termasuk ibunya.

"_Sehun-ah, apa Luhan tahu apa yang kau lakukan saat ini? Apa dia tahu kau akan mengatakannya di televisi?"_ Tanya ibunya ketika menghubunginya di dalam perjalanan pulang dari bandara malam itu.

"Tidak," Sehun melirik ke sampingnya melihat para hyung satu grupnya yang menatapnya dari samping dan kursi depan. Baekhyun bahkan sengaja menyandarkan tubuhnya di belakang kursi untuk mencuri dengar apa yang ibunya bicarakan lebih jelas, sebelum kemudian Sehun mendesis pelan memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak menguping meskipun dia tahu hal itu sia-sia. Kiamat pasti sudah dekat bila teman-temannya mulai menghargai apa kata privasi.

"Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang ini," ujarnya menambahkan.

Dari seberang telepon Sehun mendengar ibunya mendesah, bicara sesuatu pada ayahnya dengan suara yang tidak begitu jelas sebelum kemudian lagi padanya.

_"Sehun-ah, ini tidak benar. Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini, aigoo… perasaanku tidak enak tentang ini. Aku dan Appamu memang membebaskanmu untuk menyukai siapapun entah itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Tapi tidak begini caranya."_ Ibunya berkata lagi dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran yang menurut Sehun sangat berlebihan.

"Eomma, tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan yang lainnya, dan kami telah memikirkan segalanya dengan matang… aku harus melakukannya, Eomma, dengan begini dia akan berhenti menganggapku tidak ada."

_"Nah, sejak dulu inilah yang ku maksud dengan mengontrol diri, Sehunnie. Kali ini kau telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar karena hanya memikirkan dirimu saja tanpa melihat apa yang nanti mungkin terjadi. Apa yang kau sebut dengan cinta itu membutuhkan dua pihak yang terlibat untuk bisa saling menghargai dan melangkah beriringan di jalan yang sama, kau tidak bisa memaksakannya, apa yang akan terjadi pada Luhan nanti apakah kau benar-benar telah memikirkannya? Bagaimana bila ternyata kenyataannya tidak seperti yang kau duga? Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk memperbaiki situasi ini?"_ Ibunya bicara panjang dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Sehun mendengarnya dengan seksama, dia tidak pernah mendengar ibunya bicara dengan nada penuh kekecewaan seperti ini sebelumnya, semarah apapun wanita itu padanya. Meski tetap merasa apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang benar, bagaimanapun juga terbersit setitik kecemasan di dalam hatinya bila yang ibunya katakan itu terjadi. Dia memang telah memperhitungkan segala macam reaksi yang akan mencuat karena pengakuannya itu dan siap untuk menghadapinya tanpa keraguan, tapi situasi yang mungkin muncul secara tidak terduga itu mulai membuatnya sedikit gugup.

_"Apa Suho ada di sana? Berikan telepon ini padanya, aku ingin bicara,"_

Tanpa membuang waktu Sehun menoleh pada Suho yang duduk di kursi sampingnya dan memberikan ponselnya pada pria itu, sementara teman-temannya yang lain mendekatkan telinganya karena penasaran.

Sementara Sehun membuang wajahnya menoleh keluar jendela, dia kembali mendesah pelan menatap gelapnya permukaan sungai Han sepanjang perjalanan mereka menyusuri _Expressway_ dari bandara ke arah Gangnam. Yang amat disesalinya saat ini adalah karena ulah kedua hyungnya yang sangat tidak peka itu, dia benar-benar kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan kepercayaan Luhan kembali bahkan hanya untuk menatap matanya. Dia berpikir, bila saja Kris dan Chanyeol memang benar-benar menyukai Luhan, bila saja ini bukanlah permainan konyol antara dua pria idiot yang bertaruh siapa di antara mereka yang lebih disukai Luhan tanpa memikirkan fakta bahwa Luhan bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk diajak bermain dalam permainan konyol ini. Bila mereka berdua saat itu benar-benar mempertimbangkan akibatnya, Sehun tidak akan merasa begitu buruk.

Di dalam kepalanya kembali terputar saa-saat yang mendebarkan itu, masih terbayang jelas di benaknya sorot mata Luhan yang penuh dengan rasa kecewa ketika untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung dengan lantang, seolah apa yang dikatakannya saat itu adalah sebuah dosa besar yang tidak termaafkan. Saat itu sungguh sulit bagi Sehun untuk bisa menemui Luhan secara personal, ketika dia begitu depresi melihat perubahan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba mulai menjauhinya (yang tanpa dia tahu dimulai sejak Chanyeol untuk pertama kali memulai permainannya). Tidak hanya itu, Sehun menyadari kalau lelaki itu menghindarinya. Saat mereka tampil di panggung yang sama dalam perhelatan festival akhir tahun, biasanya Luhan dan teman-temannya akan naik sebelum grupnya sebagai penampil penutup, dan ketika menunggu di belakang panggung lelaki itu sengaja muncul belakangan supaya tidak berada di tempat yang sama bersamanya cukup lama, ketika biasanya mereka mengobrol selama menunggu giliran naik panggung, kali itu Luhan hanya menyapa singkat semua anggota grupnya dengan formal dan menoleh padanya sekilas sebelum bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

Segalanya menjadi tidak mudah dengan kenyataan bahwa kebijakan agensi dimana Luhan bernaung, yang hanya mengirim para artisnya tampil di TV dan radio maksimal hanya 3 kali seminggu, jadi tentu saja sedikit pula kemungkinan mereka untuk bisa bertemu di sela bekerja. Sejak insiden bersama dua pria bodoh itu, Chanyeol dan Kris. Taemin bahkan mengakui bahwa Luhan mulai jarang bergabung bila anggota gang persahabatan mereka mengajak berkumpul bersama meskipun saat itu jadwal kerja dan belajarnya tidak begitu sibuk. Bila Luhan muncul pun, dia tidak akan tinggal lama dengan berbagai alasan yang dilontarkannya untuk segera mengundurkan diri. Sehun tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun dari dua sahabat terdekat Luhan, karena Luhan tidak pernah berkata apapun meski Taemin berusaha memancingnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Karena itulah di suatu sore beberapa hari sebelum hari Natal, dia begitu bersemangat ketika Minho menghubunginya bahwa dia akan menyusul Taemin yang sedang bersama Luhan di _Parkdaegamne,_ sebuah restoran _Barbecue_ di Cheongdam, tempat di mana biasanya mereka berkumpul untuk makan bersama. Restoran itu tidak begitu jauh dari gedung agensinya, jadi selama 8 menit perjalanan begitu Minho menjemputnya. Sehun memutar otak apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Luhan bila nanti akhirnya bertemu dengan lelaki bermata rusa itu.

Flashback on.

_"Oh, Hyung… Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang," Taemin berseru heran ketika melihat Sehun muncul dibalik punggung Minho ketika pelayan mengantar mereka ke dalam bilik tatami dimana hobaenya yang satu itu telah duduk bersama teman lelakinya menikmati makan malam mereka. Kelihatannya Taemin tidak lebih terkejut dari Luhan ketika melihatnya datang, meski dengan cepat lelaki itu menyembunyikan raut canggungnya sementara Taemin bersikap sebaliknya._

_ Dari caranya menatap Minho, Sehun menangkap kesan bahwa Taemin sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Minho akan mengajaknya serta, dan entah bagaimana dia menduga kalau anak yang satu itu terlihat begitu merasa bersalah dengan situasi ini yang membuatnya serba canggung. Sepertinya mereka berdua memang sedang membicarakan sesuatu sebelum Sehun datang, dan dia yakin itu._

_ Berusaha bersikap seperti tidak ada masalah mereka mengobrol dengan santai meski beberapa kali Luhan menghindari kedua mata Sehun saat pria itu menatapnya. Ini sungguh membuat Sehun semakin bertanya apa yang terjadi, karena Luhan yang biasanya selalu menatap mata orang yang sedang bicara, dan kali itu dia hanya menundukan kepalanya menatap makanan atau layar ponselnya di atas meja._

_ "Luhan hyung… apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tersinggung?" Tanya Sehun ketika pada akhirnya mereka ditinggal berdua begitu Taemin pergi ke toilet dan Minho dengan sengaja memberi mereka waktu dengan berpura-pura menjawab telepon._

_ Di depan matanya Sehun mengawasi Luhan yang sangat terlihat jelas berusaha untuk terlihat tenang dibalik ketidaknyamanan bahwa mereka hanya berdua saja saat itu. Sehun menatap kedua mata Luhan yang bergerak-gerak menatap gelas ice tea disamping mangkuk nasinya yang berpindah ke piring sayuran di depan mangkuk milik Minho di sampingnya sebelum kemudian menatapnya dan mengalihkan matanya dengan cepat ke arah lain,_

_ "Tidak ada, itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Hun." Jawab Luhan tenang sambil menyeruput teh dari sedotan,_

_ "Kalau begitu tatap mataku bila sedang bicara padaku, hyung,"_

_ Luhan menggerakan bola matannya dengan cepat langsung menatap kedua mata elang milik Sehun, yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ada apa dengan kepercayaan diri yang tiba-tiba itu, setelah sebelumnya Luhan bersikap begitu canggung bicara dengannya._

_ "Kau, apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?" Sehun berkata lagi dengan nada penuh Tanya dan intimidasi. Dia bisa melihat mata Luhan melebar menatapnya, terkejut dengan pertanyaannya yang blak-blakan. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dan membasahi bibirnya sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Sehun, terlihat bingung._

_ "Sehun, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan saat ini… Kurasa pembicaraan ini akan jadi semakin absurd bila kita lanjutkan," Luhan menatap jam tangannya dan mengusap tengkuknya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Maafkan aku, kurasa aku harus pergi."_

_ Dari sudut matanya lagi, Sehun menatap Luhan yang dengan cepat beranjak dari duduknya dan dengan cepat berjalan keluar._

_ Begitu sajakah? Tanya Sehun di dalam hatinya. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, bahkan sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara lebih banyak . Dalam sekejap saja dia merasa lelaki dihadapannya itu. Luhan yang selama ini dia kenal, apa yang terjadi, apa yang dipikirkan Luhan didalam kepalanya, dia dibuat begitu penasaran ingin tahu. Suara hatinya berteriak kencang, menuntutnya untuk mengungkapkan segala keluh kesah yang selama ini hanya dipendamnya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Sehun menyerukan kalimat itu begitu Luhan menggeser pintu bilik._

_ "Nan neol juahae (Aku menyukaimu!)" ujarnya keras, membekukan langkah Luhan diambang pintu sementara Taemin sama terkejutnya begitu mendengar kalimat itu terucap di saat yang bersamaan._

_ "Kau bilang apa?" Taemin berseru._

_ "Nan neol saranghae, Luhan hyung" Sehun mengucapkannya lagi dengan nada yang lebih pelan, tidak untuk menjawab kalimat Taemin yang terlontar sebagai bentuk keterkejutannya, tapi karena dia ingin meyakinkan Luhan yang masih berdiri diam diposisinya._

_ Luhan menoleh menatap Sehun, dan dalam dua detik tatapan itu Sehun bisa melihat sorot mata penuh kebimbangan yang kemudian berganti dengan kekecewaan sebelum kemudian berpamitan pada temannya dan berlalu pergi._

_Flashback off_

"Ibumu tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Baekhyun berbisik dari belakang kursi, membuyarkan lamunan Sehun yang kemudian dia jawab dengan bahu yang terangkat tanpa sepatah katapun, sementara di dekat mereka Suho bicara dan menjawab dengan kata yang pendek berulang kali kemudian menutup teleponnya dalam satu menit.

"Ibuku bilang apa?" Tanya Sehun begitu Suho mengembalikan ponselnya.

"Dia memarahiku karena membiarkanmu melakukan ini, katanya bila sesuatu terjadi karena tayangan tadi aku tidak boleh membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu." Suho menjawabnya seperti orang bodoh yang langsung membuat seisi mobil tertawa mendengarnya,

"_Yah,_ Sehun-ah, kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir kita telah melakukan kesalahan besar? Bagaimana bila yang ibumu katakan itu memang benar" pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia kemudian kembali menceritakan secara detail dan persis apa yang ibu Sehun katakan padanya di telepon pada teman-teman lainnya yang mendengarkan dengan serius menjadikan perjalanan itu sebuah pembicaraan serius mendiskusikan kembali segala rencana yang sebelumnya telah mereka bicarakan dengan matang hingga sang manager bicara dari belakang kursi supir setelah menerima telpon dari seseorang.

"_Yedeul ah, Youngmin Sajangnim_ ingin bicara dengan kalian. Kurasa ini memang akan menjadi masalah yang besar." Omong-omong Youngmin adalah CEO SM Entertainment, agensi dimana Sehun dan grupnya bernaung.

Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang para hyungnya obrolkan setelah itu, Sehun menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan membesarkan volume iPodnya hingga batas maksimal.

TBC

Ok. Mungkin kalian sedikit bingung tentang jalan ceritanya. Fyi, Sehun dan Luhan tidak satu grup ataupun satu agensi disini. Sehun, Suho, Kai, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Kris berada dalam satu grup yang sama dan bernaung diagensi SM Ent. Sedangkan Luhan satu grup dengan Chen, Xiumin, Lay, Tao, agensinya? Akan dijelaskan di chapter 2. Untuk Chapter 2 akan berpusat di Luhan. Penasaran? Berikan review/fav/follow kalian di chapter ini ^^ thanks and seeya~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Cinta Tak Pernah Sama**

Sehun – Luhan

Yaoi

Hasil Remake dari Novel 'Cinta Tak Pernah Sama' karya Dista Dee. Jadi ide cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Dista Dee, aku hanya sedikit mengubah nama tokoh, beberapa kalimat, dan juga aku ubah cerita ini menjadi yaoi.

Luhan bersama teman-teman grupnya sedang berada di LA saat itu, menerima kabar dari Lee Boyoung, salah satu manajer mereka, begitu sampai di hotel setelah tampil dalam sebuah _event fashion runway_ yang diadakan oleh Jeremy Scott di _Universal Studios_. Para pria itu sudah mulai curiga sejak kedua manajer mereka bersikap tidak seperti biasanya dan gelisah sepanjang makan siang, tidak ada yang mereka katakan ketika Xiumin dan Luhan menanyakan apa yang salah dari keanehan ini, keduanya sengaja menunggu waktu yang tepat setelah adik-adik mereka selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya dan baru mendudukkan mereka begitu semua selesai mandi dan berkumpul di kamar hotel Xiumin.

Setelah memberitahu ke lima anggota grup kesayangannya untuk tidak terkejut ketika melihat apa yang akan ditunjukkannya, Hyuna memutarkan kembali satu segmen video yang diunduhnya dari internet, memperlihatkan saat-saat ketika Sehun bercerita sebuah kisah tentang pertemuan pertama mereka saat di New York tahun 2012 lalu , hingga saat ketika Sehun pertama kali mengakui bahwa pria itu menyukainya.

"Sehun benar-benar mengatakannya padamu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?" Tanya Xiumin yang terlihat sangat terkejut setelah menontonnya sementara Luhan hanya menggeleng tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Apa kata _Sajangnim_ soal ini?" Tanya Luhan kemudian pada manajernya dengan nada sedikit cemas, seraya menekuk kakinya naik ke atas bed duduk disamping Chen kembali mengulang menonton video yang sebelumnya diperlihatkan padanya. Sajangnim yang Luhan maksud adalah Bang Yongguk, CEO Apple Ent. –agensi tempat Luhan dan ke empat temannya bernaung. Dalam keadaan seperti ini hanya orang itulah yang ada di dalam kepala Luhan, pria itu pasti jelas tidak akan menyukai tayangan ini, ia benci skandal.

"Sebelum aku memberitahumu, dia hanya ingin tahu apakah kau tahu tentang ini, bahwa Oh Sehun akan melakukannya di TV nasional,"

Luhan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tatapan yang kosong ke udara, ragu menjawabnya. Dia memang tidak pernah menduga Sehun akan bersikap sejauh itu hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya, tapi dia juga merasa harus bertindak lebih hati-hati dalam menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang terkait akan hal ini supaya tidak menyakiti pria itu. Hal buruk bisa saja terjadi bila dia ceroboh mengatakan sesuatu.

"Luhan, apa Oh Sehun pernah memberitahumu sebelumnya bahwa dia akan mengatakannya di televisi?" Chen yang kali ini bicara, mengulangi pertanyaan manajer mereka dengan serius, yang kemudian Luhan jawab dengan gelengan kepala lemah,

"Aku.. dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku. Apa ini akan menjadi masalah yang besar?"

Hyuna –salah satu manajer mereka- mendesah pelan lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, meski ini bukan pertama kalinya seorang idol menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang di TV nasional, kasusnya sedikit berbeda karena yang melakukannya adalah anggota boyband papan atas semacam Oh Sehun, mereka boyband yang terlalu besar, .. bila aku boleh bilang ini sama saja seperti sebuah deklarasi perang terhadap _sasaeng_ dan _antifans _, netizen sudah mulai banyak yang membicarakannya tapi aku belum sempat mengecek lagi bagaimana perkembangannya.." ujarnya dengan nada datar tapi sarat dengan simpati.

Lee Boyoung, wanita bertubuh besar yang telah mengurusi kelima pria itu sejak debut, mendapatkan dirinya di tengah lingkaran pembicaraan , dengan memangku iPadnya dia menunjukkan senyumnya sekilas seraya menepuk punggung Luhan dan mengungkapkan berita yang dimilikinya, "Perwakilan Apple mengatakan pada media beberapa jam yang lalu bahwa kau dan Oh Sehun hanya berteman selama ini, kita tidak akan berkomentar apapun tentang cerita yang dia katakan di televisi. Yongguk _sajangnim _akan bertemu dengan CEO mereka besok untuk membicarakan hal ini, tapi dia meminta kalian untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya." Ujarnya dengan jelas, yang dijawab Luhan dengan anggukan kepala mengerti sebelum kemudian membahas jadwal mereka selanjutnya, "Kalian akan melakukan pemotretan untuk Vogue besok lusa, Xiumin, Chen, Luhan kalian akan terbang ke New York, Karl Lagerfeld akan memotret kalian bersama _Channel_. Lalu Tao dan Lay, Steven Klein yang akan memotret kalian disini, lalu malamnya kita kembali ke Seoul."

"Dan Luhan, maafkan aku, tapi aku harus menahanmu tetap di _States_ sementara ini. _sajangnim_ berpikir akan lebih baik bila kau tidak sering berada di Korea dulu sementara dia menyelesaikan kericuhan media dan netizen, setidaknya hingga pertengahan bulan depan.."

"Pertengahan bulan depan? Itu berarti Luhan tidak akan bergabung dengan Apple Entertainment untuk rekaman _Speak Out_?" Tanya Chen terkejut mendengar satu berita mengejutkan lainnya dari sang manajer, sementara Luhan hanya menghela nafas pelan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kalau Luhan tampil di _Speak Out_, mereka pasti akan melakukan segalanya agar bisa membahas topik ini walaupun Yongguk _sajangnim_ tidak ingin satupun diantara kita membicarakannya di media manapun untuk menghentikan isu ini. Selain di panggung musik, Luhan akan melakukan kegiatan yang terpisah dengan kalian, mereka akan mencari alasan ketidak hadirannya saat syuting nanti,"

"Alasan seperti apa contohnya?" ujar Lay yang kini ganti bertanya mengekspresikan rasa penasaran semua kepala yang berada di dalam kamar, sementara manajernya mengangkat kedua alisnya terlihat tidak yakin,

"Perpanjangan visa, kau harus mengurus perpanjangan visamu tahun ini kan? Atau… mungkin alasan kesehatan, yang pasti ketika kalian syuting. Luhan tidak berada di Korea saat itu. Kau bisa tinggal di New York, atau LA, kami akan mengurus hotelmu.. Lalu minggu depan kau bergabung kembali dengan kami di Tokyo mempersiapkan _single album_ kalian."

Sudah diputuskan. Begitu mereka mendengar kedua manajer menjelaskan situasi yang sedang mereka hadapi saat itu, tentang segala hiruk pikuk kericuhan yang tengah menyerang sisi keheningan mereka, kelima pria itu mengerti tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain mematuhi apa yang CEO mereka katakan. Kedua manajer beserta Tao, Lay keluar meninggalkan keheningan dikamar itu. Sementara Chen turun dari tempat tidur dan duduk di kursi terdekat tanpa berkata apapun, hanya menatap pemandangan didepannya dalam diam.

"Tenanglah Luhan… aku akan menyelamatkanmu," katanya kemudian, yang dilontarkannya sebagai kalimat terakhir sebelum Boyoung kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan meminta mereka kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Mereka masih memiliki segudang tanggungjawab yang harus dilakukan.

Luhan menekan tombol _'stop'_ dan mematikan video yang sedang ditontonnya sejak dua jam sebelumnya , malam itu dia tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk duduk didepan laptop menonton semua video musik boybandnya sejak pertama kali debut dan juga penampilan panggung mereka di internet. Sepertinya baru lima jam sejak para anggotanya kembali ke Seoul, meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar hotel yang entah kenapa semakin lama terasa semakin sempit tiap kali Luhan mengedipkan matanya, dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah merasa sangat merindukan mereka.

Selama hampir tiga tahun ini Luhan terbiasa mendengar suara ke empat pria itu beserta kedua manajernya, bercanda bersama mereka dan membuat keributan. Mereka saling mendukung dalam tiap kegiatan, dan saling menghibur dalam keadaan terberat pun. Di saat seperti ini, Luhan sebenarnya sangat ingin berada di antara mereka , setidaknya hanya dengan kehadiran para anggotanya suasana hatinya terasa jauh lebih tenang dan menyenangkan. Walaupun tidak asing lagi dengan kota Los Angeles, dimana sebenarnya dia bisa saja keluar dan berjalan-jalan untuk menghilangkan penatnya, kesendirian tetap saja tidak pernah membuatnya nyaman.

Nafasnnya terbuang cepat dan kembali mencelos saat melihat pesan masuk di _mini hompage_ yang dibiarkan terbuka sejak tersambung di internet beberapa jam yang lalu. Mengawasi ratusan komentar yang bermunculan secara otomatis di _timeline_nya hanya dalam 10 menit, matanya basah membaca sumpah serapah dari orang-orang yang tidak pernah dia kenal memakinya seolah dia makhluk yang tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini.. Chen dan kedua manajernya sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak mengakses segala macam akun jejaring sosialnya sementara ini, tapi Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya melawan rasa penasaran meski itu sangat menyakitinya. Menutup jendela browsernya, Luhan kemudian mengklik aplikasi _Skype_ di sudut _homescreen_nya, menatap daftar contactnya hanya untuk menemukan nama Oh Sehun terlihat menyala yang menunjukkan bahwa pria bermata elang itu juga sedang _online_.

Luhan menatap nama itu lekat-lekat. mengklik namanya dua kali membuka jendela profilnya kemudian kembali menatap foto yang terpasang disana beberapa saat. Rasa kecewa menandak memuncak begitu saja di dalam hatinya bila mengingat lagi rangkaian _event_ yang mereka lalui bersama, sebuah pertemuan, obrolan tatapan dalam keheningan, sebuah kenangan.. dia sangat kecewa menemukan bahwa dirinya merasa terkhianati dengan sikap yang Sehun ambil dalam usahanya 'memperbaiki' hubungan mereka berdua.

Tadinya Luhan berpikir, meski mereka tidak pernah membuat kesepakatan secara verbal, cerita tentang pertemuan mereka di _Central Park_ dalam perjalanan solo pertama Sehun di Manhattan akan selalu menjadi sebuah rahasia yang menjadi tanda adanya ikatan tanpa kata yang mereka berdua miliki. Selama bertahun-tahun Luhan menyimpan cerita itu dalam kenangannya, hanya membiarkan satu orang kepercayaannya mendengar kisah ini dan tidak pernah lagi membahasnya dengan siapa pun. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memberitahu Chen, seorang sahabat dan teman bicaranya, tentang ini. Kenyataan bahwa Sehun tiba-tiba saja membongkar semua itu di depan seluruh pemirsa di dunia tanpa pernah mendiskusikannya terlebih dulu ini membuatnya kesal, sangat kesal sehingga rasanya ingin menangis.

Masih menatap foto yang sama setelah beberapa menit, Luhan tersentak ketika tiba-tiba sebuah jendela lain muncul memperlihatkan pemberitahuan ada yang menghubunginya melalui _Skype_ atau layanan mengobrol _online_ telah biasa mereka lakukan bila terpisahkan dalam jarak dan waktu yang panjang, dulu mereka biasa mengobrol dengan santai saling menanyakan kabar atau bercerita kesibukan masing-masing hingga semuanya berhenti begitu saja.

Membiarkan panggilan itu terus menyala tanpa berniat menjawabnya, Luhan menyalakan ponselnya yang tidak aktif sejak pagi ini, menemukan begitu banyak panggilan tak terjawab, pesan suara, dan juga pesan-pesan yang kebanyakan berasal dari nomor asing. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai orang-orang itu menemukan nomor yang hanya dia pakai ketika sedang berada di Amerika, mengirimkan pesan dengan nada mengancam dan lebih banyak kecaman penuh dengan kebencian karena seseorang yang sama. Jendela _profile_ pria yang ditatapnya tadi menunjukkan sebuah pesan sebelum kembali menelepon lagi beberapa detik kemudian.

_Jawablah panggilanku, aku tahu kau ada di sana._

Luhan memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya. Dengan mata yang basah dia menekan deretan nomor dari ponselnya, menunggu beberapa saat sebelum di seberang sana seseorang menjawab.

_ "Hi, sweetheart, tumben kau menelpon pagi-pagi begini… Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

**TBC**

Heeya~ aku tahu mungkin kalian sedikit merasa bosan membaca chapter yang ke 2 ini, karena aku akui di chapter dua ini dialognya tidak terlalu banyak dan chapter ini cukup singkat bila dibandingkan dengan chapter yang pertama. Tetapi terlepas dari itu chapter ini memfokuskan tentang bagaimana isi kepala Luhan –yang selama ini Sehun ingin tahu xD. Jadi jangan berpikiran bahwa Luhan jahat atau apapun itu, karna sebenarnya dia juga tersiksa dengan keadaan ini huhu. Poor Luhan~

Fyi, chapter 3 nanti mungkin bakalan lebih panjang dari chapter pertamanya '-' dan pastinya ceritanya makin seru dong :3

Taenggoo : jadi ceritanya kris sama chanyeol itu bertaruh gitu, siapa yang lebih disukai sama Luhan. Nah Luhan nyangkanya Kris sama Chanyeol suka sama dia gegara pertaruhan ini, nah kalo masalah Luhan kenapa, kalo kamu baca terus jalan ceritanya pasti bakalan ngerti ko. Kalo aku jelasin sekarang kan ga seru ya :3 ya ga? xD

NoonaLu : sudaah~ :3

Fujoshi203 : hihi kalo masalah hangulnya aku kurang tahu sih xD oke, udah dilanjut ya :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Cinta Tak Pernah Sama**

Sehun – Luhan

Yaoi

**Hasil Remake dari Novel 'Cinta Tak Pernah Sama' karya Dista Dee.** Jadi ide cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Dista Dee, aku hanya sedikit mengubah nama tokoh, beberapa kalimat, dan juga aku ubah cerita ini menjadi yaoi.

Di Chapter Sebelumnya

Jendela _profile_ pria yang ditatapnya tadi menunjukkan sebuah pesan sebelum kembali menelepon lagi beberapa detik kemudian.

_Jawablah panggilanku, aku tahu kau ada di sana._

Luhan memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya. Dengan mata yang basah dia menekan deretan nomor dari ponselnya, menunggu beberapa saat sebelum di seberang sana seseorang menjawab.

_ "Hi, sweetheart, tumben kau menelpon pagi-pagi begini… Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Air matanya tumpah bak air bah seketika mendengar suara lembut ibunya terdengar dari speaker ponselnya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah menahan diri berhari-hari, Luhan terisak mengungkapkan kefrustasiannya. Luhan memang lah seorang pria, namun masalah ini terlalu rumit untuk ia pahami dan ia tak tau cara untuk menghadapinya sehingga ia mengekspresikan kefrustasiannya dengan menangis.

"Eomma.. I'm scared"

Menjadi seorang idol bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ini bukanlah tentang sebuah pekerjaan yang kau lakukan karena menurutmu bernyanyi adalah hal yang paling kau sukai dalam hidupmu, dan rasanya menyenangkan melihat banyak orang mengakui kemampuanmu juga menyukai keberadaanmu dalam dunia musik mereka. Tidak.

Menjadi seorang idol adalah tentang pengabdian diri, mengorbankan banyak hal demi sebuah mimpi dan dedikasi. Kau akan mengorbankan kebebasanmu, waktu bersama keluarga dan teman, waktu untuk melakukan hal yang dulunya sangat kau sukai, bahkan waktu untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri, ada kalanya bahkan hilang sama sekali.

Ketika kau menjadi seorang idol, kau akan membiarkan orang mencampuri segala urusanmu, mereka mengobrak-abrik privasimu, menyukaimu atau bahkan membencimu dengan sepenuh hati, berekspektasi terlalu tinggi, hingga menghakimimu tanpa mereka perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau harus selalu tersenyum ketika semua mata di pelosok negeri tertuju padamu, kau harus selalu tersenyum meski saat itu kau sedang sangat gusar dan kesal, kau harus selalu tersenyum di tengah teriknya panas dan dingin yang menusuk dan bersikap seolah segalanya baik-baik saja, seolah kau adalah makhluk paling bahagia di muka bumi ini. Kadang ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat mudah kau lakukan, tapi disisi yang lain menarik sudut bibir untuk membentuk citra sebuah _image_ ini adalah hal yang paling sulit dilakukan ketika kau sedang lelah, ketika kau sedang bersedih. Karena hanya dengan sebuah senyum, adalah sebuah indikator semua orang menilai kepribadian dan etos kerjamu.

Ketika pertama kali mendengar konsep karakternya sebelum debut, Bang Yongguk, CEO agensinya, mengatakan bahwa Luhan memiliki seluruh kepribadian anggota grup anggotanya. Dia memiliki _image_ dan kekuatan dominasi Chen saat tampil diatas panggung, dia memiliki keceriaanTao, selera humor Xiumin, dan aura seksi Lay yang begitu kuat. Dan ia juga mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah _'the effortlessly stylish'_ atau 'gaya yang sudah menarik tanpa usaha yang keras' karena seluruh karakter itu, semua orang di Apple Ent. Sudah mengira konsep ini akan sangat mempengaruhi penilaian orang dan perlakuan CEOnya terhadap Luhan setelah bergabung dengan salah satu boyband andalan Apple Ent. Ini.

Semua orang mengakui kalau Bang Yongguk sangat protektif terhadap para anggota grup idolnya, dia memiliki peraturannya sendiri terhadap kehidupan pribadi mereka, sebagai seorang pencipta ke-eksisan mereka, sebagai seorang ayah dan juga musuh bebuyutan di saat yang sama. Xiumin yang paling merasakan hal ini tiap kali Bang Yongguk melakukan sesuatu yang menurut mereka tidak masuk akal dan bersikap sewenang-wenang menggunakan kekuasaannya sebagai CEO (tidak dalam konteks yang sangat buruk, hanya saja kadang cekcok di antara mereka bisa terlihat begitu menyebalkan), setelah kontrak tidak tertulisnya tentang jangka waktu mana dia dan Lay diharuskan untuk tidak berkencan akhirnya tidak menemui titik terang, lalu tentang ruang berlatih grup mereka yang tiba-tiba saja secara sepihak Bang Yongguk berikan pada anak-anak _trainee_ secara sepihak, lalu sekarang kebijakannya untuk mengatasi masalah Luhan.

Yang dia dengar dari Hyuna dan Boyoung, kedua manajer mereka, CEO agensi Sehun telah memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan masing-masing pihak, dan menekan para media untuk tidak lagi menulis berita tentang Sehun dan Luhan, terutama semakin banyak rumor yang beredar tentang hubungan kedua orang ini seringkali bertemu hanya berdua di luar jadwal mereka, hingga bahkan ada yang berkata pernah melihat keduanya di Spanyol akhir tahun lalu. Onew, salah satu anggota grup senior Apple lainnya, memberitahunya bahwa Oh Sehun dan beberapa anggota grupnya yang lain lebih sering berada di Cina, bahwa pria itu menjadi salah satu _cast variety show_ paling popular di negara mereka. _We Got Married_, untuk meredam berita-berita yang beredar tentangnya.

"Jadi mereka memang pernah bertemu dulu sebelumnya? Waah… siapa yang mengira Luhan akan benar-benar menyimpan cerita ini bertahun-tahun? Aku baru tahu kalau seorang Oh Sehun bisa bersikap seperti ini, dia pasti sangat menyukai Luhan sampai melawan netizen dengan pernyataan semacam itu," komentar Onew suatu hari dalam obrolannya bersama Xiumin dan Chen setelah membaca sebuah tulisan yang Sehun _upload_ di _mini homepage_nya berisi penjelasan tentang kericuhan ini beberapa hari setelah tayangan _Truth Talking_nya disiarkan di televisi. Rasa maafnya yang terdalam ditunjukkannya pada Luhan sebagai pihak yang mungkin akan sangat tersakiti atas reaksi netizen, dan meminta semua orang untuk tidak lagi menyerang Luhan dan berhenti menganggunya.

"Aku menyebutnya dengan istilah yang lebih sederhana,.. namanya keras kepala." Ujar Xiumin menimpali sementara disampingnya, Chen menyelesaikan membaca tulisan itu dan berdecak pelan begitu selesai dan ikut berkomentar.

"Dia seperti sedang berusaha menyiram air ke nyala api yang besar, aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia benar-benar berpikir satu tulisan ini bisa membuat orang-orang mengganggu Luhan," katanya skeptis sementara menatap layar ponselnya dan mengirim sms pada Luhan, yang saat itu sedang berada di Saipan untuk _shooting_ salah satu CF produk Shampoo ternama yang menggunakannya sebagai _Brand Ambassador_, menanyakan kabar dan apakah Luhan merasa baikan setelah beberapa hari flu.

Lepas dari _imagenya _di atas panggung. Luhan sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang sangat rapuh. Pria itu mudah tertekan bila berada dalam situasi yang tidak menguntungkan dan kehilangan aura positifnya tiap kali tidak merasa sehat. Terutama karena dia memiliki stamina yang paling buruk di antara kelima anggota mereka. Sejak awal bergabung dalam kegiatan promosi grupnya, Luhan yang paling sering terlihat tidak fit, cepat lelah dalam rangkaian kesibukan jadwal mereka dan di saat seperti itulah Luhan kemudian sangat ringkih dan sering kali terserang penyakit. Hal yang paling terlihat dengan jelas adalah Luhan mulai kehilangan percaya dirinya setelah skandal ini mencuat, dan itu sangat mempengaruhi kinerja saat tampil di depan publik dan juga dibelakang panggung.

Minggu pertama di bulan April, Luhan menghabiskan waktunya di studio rekaman setelah kembali dari Paris ketika Changmin, salah satu anggota grup duo Apple Ent, memintanya untuk merekam suaranya berkolaborasi dalam satu lagu di album barunya. Sebelum-sebelumnya, biasanya Lay yang selalu mereka pakai untuk berkolaborasi bersama, tapi sudah berbulan-bulan sejak pertama kali mendengar suara Luhan, Changmin ingin memasukkan suara Luhan dalam salah satu lagunya. Menurutnya suara Luhan unik, gabungan antara suara Chen dan Lay yang lebih berat dengan _range_ vokal yang panjang. Yang membuatnya unik adalah tipe suara R&amp;B ini juga terdengar sempurna ketika menyanyikan lagu Opera, dia ingat Luhan pernah membuat orang-orang terperangah ketika dia menyanyikan _Flower Duet_ dengan suara soprannya saat istirahat setelah latihan bersama konser Apple Ent. Pertengahan tahun lalu. Jadi kali itu dia ingin menggabungkan dua tipe suara itu untuk lagunya, sekaligus memamerkan karakter suara klasik yang tidak pernah mereka perlihatkan ke dunia luar, tanpa pernah menduga itu akan menjadi tugas yang sangat berat bagi _hoobae_nya ini.

"Luhan, jangan terlalu menekannya, kau kedengaran tidak stabil… kita ulangi dari _'in the cue'_…" Changmin bicara pada Luhan melalui mikrofon ke dalam ruang rekaman sambil sedikit memberi contoh suara yang ingin didengarkan.

Di lagu itu, Luhan seharusnya menyanyikan empat baris lirik di bagian _Reff_, sebelum kemudian menggunakan suara soprannya di bagian _bridge_ sementara dia dan Changmin menyanyikan rap di puncak lagu. Tapi sepanjang hari ini mereka berulang kali mengulang bagian yang sama karena tidak puas dengan hasil rekaman yang Luhan nyanyikan, ini aneh sekali karena Luhan tidak biasanya begini sulit sebelumnya. Bahkan Jorim dan Kush, para _music director_ mereka pun mengakuinya, entah kenapa Luhan yang sebelumnya selalu melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna dan yang biasanya paling cepat menyelesaikan rekamannya kini terlihat sebaliknya. Kepercayaan Luhan pun semakin menurun tiap kali Changmin memintanya kembali menyanyi dari awal, hingga dia memutuskan untuk menghentikan rekaman ini saat mendengar suara Luhan yang sudah mulai serak.

"Baiklah, Luhan, kita berhenti di sini dulu," ujarnya seraya menyuruh Luhan berhenti bernyanyi. Dari kursinya Changmin mengawasi Luhan keluar dari bilik rekaman dengan wajah yang pucat dan mengubur wajahnya di atas tangannya yang terlipat seraya memukul meja penuh dengan kekecewaan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Changmin sudah mendengar insiden yang dialami salah satu junior kesayangannya itu dan juga beberapa masalah yang terjadi selama CEO mereka mengirimnya keluar Korea. Dia pernah berada dalam situasi yang sedang Luhan lalui, karena itu dia memaklumi keterpurukan ini dan juga prihatin melihat Luhan di saat yang bersamaan. Mendayung kakinya menggerakan kursi ke samping Luhan, Changmin menggenggam tangan pria itu untuk menghiburnya dan agak terkejut melihat sisik kemerahan dan lecet di buku-buku jarinya. Sehari sebelumnya dia melihat Luhan melakukan sesi olahraganya bersama _exercise_ _trainer_ mereka, berlatih _kickboxing_ dan menemukan pria itu mengayunkan lengannya memukul bantal target di kedua tangan _trainer_nya terus menerus tanpa henti. Changmin sempat menggodanya saar itu, bertanya siapa yang telah membuatnnya kesal hingga Luhan memukulkan tinjunya dengan kekuatan penuh setelah pelatih mereka itu memintanya untuk mengeluarkan seluruh amarahnya, tapi Changmin sama sekali tidak menyangka Luhan yang menganggapi latihan itu begitu serius hingga melukai tangannya seperti ini, Luhan pasti kena omel parah sang _trainer_ setelahnya kemarin.

"Maafkan aku _hyung,_ aku tidak biasanya begini…" Luhan menahan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya yang terasa kering dan terbakar setelah berusaha meraih nada tinggi menyanyikan lirik yang Changmin berikan, dia tahu ada yang salah dengan cara menyanyinya karena biasanya tidak sulit baginya untuk menyanyikan nada tertinggi dengan interval yang panjang. Mengetahui bahwa usahanya terasa sia-sia selama seharian, Luhan pun kembali mengeluarkan air matanya, sebagai seorang penyanyi dia merasa gagal dan malu karena kegagalannya ini harus terlihat oleh orang-orang terdekatnya di dalam keluarga musik itu. Jadi agar tidak membuat pria itu merasa semakin tidak nyaman, Changmin menarik Luhan keluar studio membawa pria itu ke dalam sebuah ruang latihan yang sepi, memberinya sebotol air mineral untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang serak seraya menghiburnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sedang flu? Kalau kau mengatakannya pada kami, aku tidak akan terlalu memaksakanmu hari ini," ujarnya ketika merasakan beberapa bagian tubuh Luhan terasa lebih hangat dari keadaan tubuh normal dan mulai menyadari situasinya, seraya menepuk bahu Luhan yang berusaha menahan air matanya agar berhenti menangis.

"Suaraku tidak pernah terpengaruh meskipun sedang flu… _aish_, kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini," Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri sementara menghapus air matanya dan menarik nafas dalam tanpa menatap kedua mata Changmin yang duduk di satu kursi di hadapannya, "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku _hyung_… aku akan mencobanya lagi,"

Changmin menarik kembali Luhan dari duduk kembali ke kursinya ketika pria itu telah beranjak untuk kembali ke studio, mereka tidak mungkin melanjutkan rekaman kembali dengan keadaan suara seperti ini, jadi dia menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa mereka masih memiliki banyak waktu hingga kesehatan Luhan membaik. Satu-satunya yang Luhan butuhkan adalah istirahat saat ini, untuk memulihkan keadaan pita suaranya yang memburuk terpengaruh oleh keadaan mentalnya yang tidak stabil, Changmin yakin benar akan hal itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku berhak mengatakan ini, tapi aku pernah berada di dalam posisimu, Luhan, dan aku bisa memahami apa yang kau rasakan saat ini. Seorang penyanyi pun juga manusia, tidak pernah membicarakan masalah yang kau hadapi bukan berarti kau tidak memilikinya, jadi tidak apa-apa bila kau menangis,"

"Aku hanya kesal karena tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik, saat iini aku merasa sangat tidak professional, karena tidak menjaga suaraku dengan baik," air matanya keluar lagi begitu Luhan mengatakannya, kekesalannya terhadap diri sendiri begitu besar sementara dia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya untuk mengatasi hal ini, dan itu membuatnya frustasi. Dan entah mengapa Luhan menjadi seorang yang cengeng setelah skandal yang menimpanya ini, ini membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"Tentu saja kau merasa kesal," Changmin tersenyum memaklumi adegan yang terlihat di depannya, dia lalu beranjak seraya menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Luhan dan menarik tangan pria itu.

"Ayo kuantar kau ke dokter, kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengobati tenggorokanmu. Setelah itu kuantar kau pulang, kita akan melanjutkan rekaman lain kali setelah suaramu pulih kembali," Changmin meninggalkan Luhan untuk mengambil tas pria itu dan kembali dalam satu menit, merangkul pria itu di lengannya membawanya keluar dari gedung Apple Ent. Setelah meminta produser musik mereka untuk merahasiakan insiden hari itu dari CEO mereka.

Chen mendengar kabar itu langsung dari Changmin yang menghubunginya dari klinik dokter langganan mereka sambil menunggu Luhan selesai dengan sesi pemeriksaannya. Begitu selesai dengan mengepak barang-barang di rumahnya, Chen langsung kembali ke apartemennya, menemukan Luhan duduk di sofa membaca sebuah buku yang sangat tebal sambil mengganti channel-channel TV tanpa minat.

"Xiumin hyung pergi kemana?" tanyanya begitu menaruh kardus-kardus bawaannya ke dalam kamar dan bergabung bersama Luhan di sofa, memberi pria itu satu kantung obat herbal yang di bawanya dari rumah.

"Dia pulang ke rumah sebentar, dia bilang akan segera kembali sore ini. Ini apa?" Luhan menyeruput cairan yang terasa manis dengan pahit dan wangi kayu manis setelah menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu.

"Nektar kayu manis dan madu, ibuku membelikannya cukup banyak untuk persediaan di dorm, katanya bagus untuk menambah staminamu, kau sedang membaca apa?"

"Kitab merah, seperti biasa," Luhan menunjukkan cover si kitab merah, sebuah 'panggilan kesayangan' yang dia pakai untuk menyebut modul materi kuliahnya, berjudul _Global Finance and International Politics _yang hanya Chen tatap sesaat sebelum mengalihkan matanya kembali pada Luhan, mendengar pria itu melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Aku tidak bisa mengikuti ujian semester kemarin, jadi Profesor Shin Sanghyup menyuruhku membaca buku ini supaya aku bisa mengikuti tes oral dengannya minggu depan… tapi ini susah sekali, aku menghabiskan dua hari ini untuk membaca satu topik bahasan yang sama, dan masih saja tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Kurasa aku harus mengumpulkan teman-teman diskusiku untuk menjelaskan ini padaku,"

"Kalau begitu tutup saja, kau bisa melanjutkan membaca bukumu lain kali," ujar Chen seraya menutup buku milik Luhan dan menaruhnya di atas meja sementara mengambil remote dari tangan Luhan dan mulai mengganti channel TV di depan mereka.

Chen menatap temannya sedetik, lalu kembali mengganti channel ke saluran TV lainnya ketika tidak sengaja dia menyetel sebuah saluran yang menyiarkan tayangan ulang variety show pernikahan artifisial –We Got Married- yang terkenal memperlihatkan Oh Sehun bersama pasangannya. Chen sengaja tidak langsung mengganti salurannya untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Luhan ketika melihatnya, yang hanya diam menatap layar televisi tanpa berkedip atau merasa terganggu sedikitpun, dan itu membuat Chen jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang temannya itu pikirkan di dalam kepalanya, terutama ketika teringat dengan insiden kecil mereka di Paris beberapa hari,

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chen menyerukan rasa penasarannya yang di jawab dengan anggukan begitu Luhan menoleh menatapnya.

"Ya, tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

"Kau bisa mengatakan padaku yang sebaliknya kalau memang tidak baik-baik saja… keadaan kita tidak baik-baik saja belakangan ini," Chen berkata lagi seraya mengalihkan wajahnya kembali ke layar TV dengan nada dingin, sementara Luhan melebarkan bibirnya melihat sikap itu.

Inilah yang kadang dia suka dari teman kesayangannya itu, yang terlihat tidak acuh tapi menyimpan kepedulian yang begitu besar di dalam dirinya. Hal yang tidak banyak dimiliki banyak pria seumuran mereka, sebuah karakter yang menjadikannya seorang pemimpin di usia semuda itu. Luhan memiringkan kepala dan menyandarkannya di bahu Chen sambil membenarkan letak duduknya melepas rindunya terang-terangan. Xiumin dan kedua anggota lainnya bergabung beberapa jam kemudian hari itu mereka menghabiskan hari menonton sebuah tayangan yang memperlihatkan pementasan tari anak-anak TK dari TV kabel lokal Jeolla Namdo sebelum besoknya Luhan kembali ke Tokyo dengan penerbangan paling pagi.

Chen mengakui bahwa Luhan memiliki bakat akting yang luar biasa, dia sering kali heran bagaimana pria itu masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lebar di depan kamera dan di keramaian lalu mengurung diri berjam-jam, menangis di dalam kamarnya begitu kembali ke apartemen. Meski memang sudah pekerjaan mereka untuk memperlihatkan penampilan dan senyum terbaik ketika di luar rumah, terutama karena konsep mereka dengan image yang lebih kuat disbanding boyband lainnya di Korea, tapi jarang sekali idol yang bisa bersikap begitu berbeda diantara kehidupan kerja dan kenyataannya. Dan yang membuatnya cemas adalah karena Luhan seorang diri saat ini, biasanya bila ada masalah mereka akan selalu membicarakannya berdua di dalam kamarnya, atau bersama Xiumin bila _hyung_ mereka itu berada di dorm. Karena tempat tinggal anggota mereka terpisah dalam dua apartemen di satu lantai yang sama, dan karena Xiumin lebih sering menginap di rumah orang tuanya, Luhan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Chen dan mengobrol bersama bila tidak sedang disibukkan dengan tugas kuliah dan diskusi grup bersama teman-temannya di kampus. Pria itu menghargai kedekatan mereka berdua. Chen menganggap Luhan sebagai saudara kembar barunya atas beberapa kesamaan karakter mereka dan tidak ada berada di samping Luhan saat itu sungguh membuatnya merasa tersiksa sebagai seorang sahabat dan saudara laki-laki. Karena itulah besar sekali keinginannya untuk membawa pria itu kembali di antara mereka, meski untuk melakukannya dia harus berkonfrontasi dengan CEO Apple Ent. agensinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, _sajangnim_." Ujar Chen suatu hari pada Bang Yongguk saat menemui pria itu bersama tiga anggotanya, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau lakukan padanya, kenapa kau melakukan ini, dan bagaimana kau bisa membiarkannya sendiri disaat seperti ini."

Bang Yongguk bersandar di punggung kursinya menatap pria yang kini duduk dihadapannya dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan. Dia tidak pernah melihat Chen seperti ini sebelumnya, bersikap begitu mendominasi seolah dengan begitu pria itu mampu membuatnya melakukan semua yang Chen minta, atau setidaknya, menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakannya begitu menggebu sejak awal. Sementara dia hanya menggaruk darinya merespon sikap yang ditunjukkan para pria itu yang duduk di hadapannya, bila mereka berempat sudah berkumpul begini, ini sudah saatnya untuk melakukan negoisasi.

"Kalian ingin mendengar apa dariku? Luhan hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri setidaknya beberapa bulan ini, nanti dia juga akan kembali." Katanya menjawab, yang disahut dengan gelengan kepala Xiumin yang kuat,

"Tidak, _sajangnim_, kami tahu jelas bukan itu masalahnya… Luhan tidak bisa sendiri, sebaliknya dia sangat membutuhkan kami di saat seperti ini." Katanya peduli.

"_Sajangnim_, Luhan bukanlah seseorang yang pernah mengeluh, tapi sudah tiga bulan ini kami lebih sering mengobrol lewat telepon daripada bertatapan muka. Kau bilang dulu hanya sampai pertengahan bulan Maret… tapi sekarang waktu sudah jauh berlalu… Luhan mengatakan padaku bahwa dia kesepian, saat kami semua berkumpul di Seoul, dia seorang diri di Tokyo atau di LA. Maafkan aku berkata seperti ini, tapi bukankah kami satu grup yang seharusnya bersama dalam keadaan apapun? Bila kami dipisahkan tiap kali seseorang mengalami masa berat, bagaimana kau berharap kami bisa saling mendukung di kemudian hari nanti…" kalimat panjang itu terlontar dari mulut Tao yang emosional, matanya menatap tajam CEO agensi mereka, tangannya terkepal kuat menahan diri untuk tidak memukul CEO Apple Ent. mereka itu

" –Maafkan aku bersikap seperti ini, hanya saja aku berpikir kalau ini tidak benar…" ucap Tao sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Tao menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba untuk meredakan emosinya itu. Lay meremas pelan tangannya, mencoba menenangkannya. Tapi usaha itu tidak berhasil tiap kali teringat bagaimana Tao menyaksikan Luhan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya sebelum atau sesudah naik panggung ketika mereka tampil bersama, atau disela syuting dan beberapa kegiatan mereka yang lain. Pria itu terlihat tidak sehat selama beberapa bulan ini, dan dia tahu keadaan Luhan tidak akan begini buruk bila mereka ada di sampingnya. Dia dikenal mulai menganggu mereka, menghubungi nomor ponselnya dan teman grupnya yang lain tengah malam agar memberikannya pada Luhan karena pria itu tidak lagi mengaktifkan nomor ponselnya dan bila dia sendiri merasa begitu terganggu, Tao bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang Luhan rasakan pasti jauh lebih besar.

"_Sajangnim_," Chen kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku tidak pernah membantahmu sebelumnya… ketika kau memutuskan untuk membawanya masuk kedalam grup ini tanpa membicarakannya lebih dulu pada kami, aku menerimanya dengan tulus. Ketika kau mengambil kembali ruang latihan kami sebelumnya, akupun tidak mempersalahkannya lebih panjang lagi. Tapi kali ini aku harus melakukan sesuatu, kau bisa melakukan apapun… kecuali memisahkan kami… dalam keadaan apapun. Aku pernah berjanji pada Luhan untuk membawanya kembali, jadi ku mohon kabulkanlah permintaan kami, _Sajangnim_, sekali ini saja."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Cinta Tak Pernah Sama**

Sehun – Luhan

Yaoi

**Hasil Remake dari Novel 'Cinta Tak Pernah Sama' karya Dista Dee.** Jadi ide cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Dista Dee, aku hanya sedikit mengubah nama tokoh, beberapa kalimat, dan juga aku ubah cerita ini menjadi yaoi.

_ Hari ini aku akan bicara atas nama Oh Sehun, bukan sebagai seorang idola, tapi atas nama pribadi. Aku minta maaf bila satu segmen pengakuanku membuat banyak kekacauan di kalangan masyarakat belakangan ini._

_ Orang-orang melihat ini mungkin sebagai sikap yang tidak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang idol, tapi sebagai seorang pria, mengakui perasaan apapun yang kumiliki dalam hatiku bukanlah hal yang perlu dipandang buruk seollah ini adalah tindakan kriminal yang merugikan banyak orang. Aku mungkin telah menyakiti hati banyak orang, para fans, dengan pengakuanku, tapi percayalah bahwa bagaimanapun juga kalian akan tetap dalam hatiku sampai kapanpun, apapun yang terjadi._

_ Hanya sekedar kalian tahu bahwa kericuhan ini sama sekali tidak pernah kuduga, ketika pada awalnya aku berpikir akan mampu mengatasinya seorang diri, ternyata yang terjadi di luar perkiraanku. Aku sama sekali tidak menduga respon yang ditunjukkan pada kami tentang hal ini jauh di luar batas kenormalan, dan aku sangat menyesalkan respon-respon negatif yang kalian lontarkan hingga menyakiti pihak yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan masalah ini _

_ Meskipun begitu aku tidak menyesal dengan apa yang telah kulakukan, aku juga tidak akan menari kembali apa yang telah kukatakan, karena aku tulus dengan segalanya. Walaupun ini bukan keputusan yang mudah, aku tetap berharap kalian semua tetap mendukungku dan tidak lagi menjadikannya masalah besar yang akan menyakiti lebih banyak pihak. Kuharap orang-orang diluar sana berhenti menganggu ketenangan dan menyerangnya, dia bukanlah penjahat, dia adalah seorang pria yang dirugikan karena kelalaianku, dan aku berutang maaf padanya atas hal ini._

_ Dan meski sulit untuk melakukannya, sekali lagi kuharap kalian akan tetap percaya padaku. Untuk SM Entertainment. Apple Entertainment, penggemarku, dan kalian semua di luar sana, aku akan terus bekerja keras sebagai seorang penyanyi dan aktor._

Minho berdecak pelan begitu membaca sebuah tulisan yang Sehun perlihatkan padanya, sementara menatap sahabatnya itu memainkan sumpit di atas mangkok nasinya. Hari itu setelah hampir tiga bulan mereka sibuk dengan jadwalnya masing-masing. Sehun mengajaknya makan bersama hanya berdua untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hun, katakan padaku… siapa yang membuat pernyataan ini? Bukan kau, kan?" ujar Minho menuduh melihat kesan yang begitu rendah hati dalam tulisan yang baru saja dibacanya sangat bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian Sehun yang sebenarnya.

"_Mwoya?_ Tentu saja aku yang menuliskannya, sialan kau." Katanya membela diri seraya mengangkat satu sumpitnya tinggi dalam posisi menyerang, sementara Minho terkekeh melihat sikap itu.

Selama kesibukkannya di Jepang. Minho banyak mendengar berita yang melibatkan salah satu teman terbaiknya ini dengan seorang pria dari Apple Entertainment yang pernah menarik perhatiannya dulu. Para staff yang dating dari Korea tidak pernah ketinggalan memberinya kabar terbaru tentang apa yang terjadi dalam agensi mereka, tentang keributan yang sangat ramai tentang salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. Dia pernah sekali berbicara dengan Sehun mengenai hal ini, tapi pria itu menolak berbicara lebih banyak di telepon dan mengajaknya untuk mengobrol lain kali setelah mereka bisa bertemu.

Dan sahabatnya itu kelihatan buruk sekali. Sehun bukanlah pria yang bisa dengan mudah menyembunyikan perasaannya, akan sangat kentara sekali bila suasana hati pria itu sedang tida menyenangkan, dengan raut wajah yang tertekuk dan dahi yang berkerut, akan sulit juga melihat senyum di wajah itu dalam keadaan seperti ini, kecuali bila publik membutuhkannya.

"Kau sudah bicara dengannya setelah tulisan ini dirilis? Dia kelihatan baik-baik saja ketika aku bertemu dengannya di _Music M_ kemarin," Tanya Minho kemudian seraya mengingat kembali saat berpapasan dengan pria itu dan teman-temannya di belakang panggung sebuah tayangan musik di Tokyo, dia bahkan semoat mengobrol dengan Luhan sebentar bersama Taemin seperti tidak ada masalah yang terjadi sebelum pria itu bergabung kembali bersama teman-temannya.

Dan Sehun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan itu, terakhir kali dia benar-benar bertemu dengan Luhan adalah ketika mereka makan malam bersama, saat dia mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan lantang di salah satu ruang makan _Parkdaegamne_.

"Kurasa agensinya melarang Luhan untuk bertemu denganku," katanya menduga, dan dia tidak asal mengucapkannya saja setelah beberapa hal terjadi membuat kecurigaannya semakin kuat. Dia pernah mendengar kabar bahwa Luhan lebih banyak tinggal di luar Korea sementara semua anggotanya di Seoul, dan itu terutama bila dia bersama teman-temannya sedang aktif berpromosi di Korea. Yang kedua adalah keanehan yang terlihat bahwa boyband itu tidak pernah muncul dalam festival musik atau perhelatan penghargaan awal tahun bila dia termasuk salah satu artis yang tampil didalamnya, entah itu yang diadakan didalam atau diluar Korea, Apple Ent. Akan menggantinya dengan artis lain untuk mengisi keabsenan salah satu boyband andalan mereka itu, sementara selama beberapa bulan ini Luhan lebih banyak aktif tampil di luar negeri dengan serangkaian promosi dan juga undangan resmi dari beberapa acara besar di Eropa.

Sehun kemudian bercerita saat dia konser di Paris seminggu yang lalu, dia mendengar bahwa Luhan dan teman-temannya juga berada di sana untuk menjadi pembicara di salah satu seminar yang diadakan dalam festival _advertising _internasional terbesar di dunia bersama STAR _advertising_, agensi periklanan yang terkenal di Korea. Dia sempat merasa senang ketika mendengar mereka akan berada dalam satu pesawat yang sama sekembalinya ke Korea, saat itu mereka sedang mengantri masuk ke pesawat ketika melihat rombongan para pria itu baru dating memasuki pemeriksaan di gerbang ruang tunggu. Mereka sengaja dating di panggilan terakhir, dan ketika Sehun mengharapkan kemunculan mereka di kabin, dia harus kembali menahan kekecewaannya saat hanya dua manajer boyband itu yang muncul. Belakangan manajernya bercerita –dari obrolan yang dilakukannya bersama salah satu manajer mereka- begitu sampai di Seoul, bahwa Bang Yongguk menyuruh mereka meng_upgrade_ tiket kelima pria itu langsung begitu _check in_ untuk duduk di kelas 1 yang letaknya di lantai 2 pesawat mereka. Bahkan ketika turun dari pesawat dan memasuki area imigrasi pun kelima pria itu mempercepat jalan mereka dengan melewati jalur _'Diplomat and VIPs Only' _yang hanya dilewari oleh pejabat tinggi negara, konon keistimewaan itu mereka dapatkan karena kepergian para pria ini ke Paris merupakan kunjungan kerja sebagai perwakilan Korea dibawah naungan UNICEF dalam acara seminar internasional yang mereka ikuti.

Omong kosong. Sehun yakin itu hanyalah permainan politik mereka untuk meminimalisir kontak Luhan dengannya atau anggota grupnya yang lain.

"Hun, ada satu pertanyaan yang membuatku penasaran. Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin kalau dia juga menyukaimu?" Minho kembali bertanya setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya berkonsentrasi pada makanan yang tersaji diatas meja.

"Karena aku yakin dengan ini,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" Tanya Minho lebih menuntut lagi.

Sementara Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, dia menatap langit-langit ruangan lalu membuka mulutnya begitu menemukan sebuah analogi yang menurutnya tidak bisa lebih tepat lagi dari apa yang dikatakannya setelah itu.

"Rasanya seperti… ketika kau bangun di suatu pagi dengan tenggorokanmu yang terasa serat dan perih… saat itu juga kau tahu bahwa sebentar lagi kau pasti akan flu. Seperti itulah keyakinanku, percayalah,aku hanya tahu soal itu. Mencoba memahami Luhan sama saja ketika kau mencoba membaca buku Sherlock Holmes, pada awalnya kau disuguhi berbagai macam misteri yang tak terpecahkan yang membuatmu semakin tertarik padanya dan terus ingin membaca tiap halamannya hingga semakin akhir, misteri demi misteri yang di tunjukkan di awal cerita mulai terungkap." Jawabnya panjang menjelaskan sementara Minho mengangkat kedua alisnya berusaha memahami, disatu sisi dia geli melihat Sehun yang menganalogikan perasaannya sendiri dengan flu –yang mana sangat dia mengerti sebagai salah satu orang yang sering mengalaminya ketika terlalu kelelahan – dan itu terdengar saat naïf, terutama karena seorang Oh Sehun yang mengatakannya, tapi disisi lain dia terlihat tidak mengerti dengan perumpamaan lainnya karena Luhan yang dilihatnya selama ini terkesan sebaliknya.

Minho setuju bila Luhan itu penuh dengan teka-teki, tapi sementara Sehun merasa Luhan seperti buku Sherlock Holmes, dia bersama anggota boybandnya yang lain sepakat mengumpamakan Luhan – seperti yang pernah mereka bicarakan suatu kali dalam obrolan yang random – sebagai buku sastra duniawi seperti tulisan Rabindranath Tagore, seorang penulis puisi dan prosa liris penerima nobel sastra dari India, perlu kecerdasan tingkat tinggi untuk bisa memahami apa yang pria itu pikirkan di dalam kepalanya. Kesimpulan ini keluar begitu saja setelah boyband mereka tampil bersama dalam sebuah acara radio di Tokyo beberapa bulan sebelumnya, dan juga obrolan-obrolan singkat yang mereka lakukan dalam beberapa kesempatan. Dan fakta bahwa Sehun mengumpamakan pria itu dengan buku yang kedengarannya jauh lebih mudah dipahami, memberinya dua buah kesimpulan yang menarik, antara Sehun hanya berkhayal terlalu tinggi atau Luhan telah menemukan pawang penjinaknya.

Dan Sehun terbahak diatas _tatami_ ketika Minho melontarkan kesimpulan yang didapatkannya itu secara langsung, ini adalah semacam kabar baik dan buruk disaat bersamaan dan Sehun hanya bisa berharap kesimpulan kedua lah yang terjadi.

"Meski aku memiliki keyakinanku sendiri, tetap saja tidak mudah untuk membuatnya bicara. Pendiriannya terlalu kuat untuk ku goyahkan, tadinya aku berpikir dengan bicara didepan publik akan membuat dia setidaknya mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku… tapi aku sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun darinya, minimal menuntut penjelasan kenapa aku melakukannya atau mencaci makiku karena aku membuatnya diserang begitu banyak orang… Dia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya, dia tida pernah menjawab panggilanku tiap kali kuhubungi dia secara _online_… dia benar-benar membuatku frustasi…" Sehun menggeram dan menggertakan giginya menunjukkan rasa depresinya sementara Minho mendengus dan menertawakannya, sebuah respon yang sangat mendukung.

"Sekarang kau mengatakan begitu frustasi ini dan itu, tapi aku melihat tayanganmu bersama artis Cina itu di WGM… kau keliatan sangat menikmati sekali kebersamaanmu dengannya." Ujarnya penuh dengan tuduhan.

"_Aish,_ ini dan itu tentu saja berbeda. Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan, hyung? Menekuk wajahku dan mngatakan padanya, '_maaf, aku menyukai orang lain, jadi jangan salahkan aku bila aku tidak terlihat ramah dan menikmati program ini denganmu', _begitu? Kau tidak pernah dengar istilah profesionalitas?" seru Sehun kembali membela diri dengan nada yang semakin tinggi di akhir kalimatnya, dia tidak bermaksud benar-benar marah tentunya, dank arena itulah Minho seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan bentakannya dan tertawa kembali semakin keras.

Kalau dipikir lagi, Sehun memang sepertinya tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah pada seseorang, sebesar apapun masalahnya dan seburuk apapun seseorang memperlakukannya. Dia hanya akan merasa sangat kesal, dan kemudian melupakannya begitu saja. Seperti permasalahannya dengan Chanyeol dan Kris, baginya kesalahan mereka berdua begitu besar dengan ketidakpekaan tingkat tinggi yang hanya akan dilakukan oleh orang-orang imbisil di seluruh dunia. Sejak mendengar duduk permasalahan yang sebenranya, Chanyeol dan Kris secara pribadi menjelaskan permainan 'kecil' mereka padanya, saat itu rasanya Sehun ingin sekali memaki mereka habis-habisan. Hatinya seolah dicabik-cabik menyadari dia harus membayar kebodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua _hyung_nnya, bahwa sebenarnya masalah ini tidak perlu terjadi bila saja kedua orang itu menyimpan kejailan mereka hanya untuk keluarga mereka sendiri. Sehun merasa amat sangat kesal hingga saat itu dia hampir menangis saking tidak bisa menahan sesak di dadanya karena kekecewaan yang begitu besar, tapi disaat yang sama dia juga tidak bisa marah terlalu lama karena ikatan yang mereka miliki lebih besar dari ikatan kekeluargaan manapun yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Chanyeol dan Kris dengan sengaja lebih mendekatinya saat di atas panggung, saat-saat dimana dia tidak bisa menolak afeksi yang diberikan, tidak didepan para penggemar mereka. Sampai sekarang kedua _hyung_nya itu masih merasa sangat bersalah padanya, jadi dia membiarkan mereka memanjakannya juga memperlakukannya seperti seorang raja tanpa membiarkan mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia telah melupakan amarahnya juga rasa kesal yang hanya bertahan semalam saja, dan menghilang setelah bangun dari tidur keesokan paginya. Setidaknya, begitulah caranya membalas mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Apa yang mereka katakan? Bukankah ayahmu dan ayahnya berteman baik?"

Sehun menjentikkan jarinya ketika pertanyaan lain Minho terlontarkan, teringat pada satu hal yang ingin belum sempat dia ceritakan pada temannya itu.

"Ibuku marah besar, tentu saja… tapi diantara orang tua, sepertinya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan masalah ini. kau tahu? Beberapa hari yang lalu ayahku bercerita, katanya ketika kami sedang di Paris, ayahku, ayah Luhan, bersama ayah Chen, mereka bertiga mendaki gunung Seorak bersama." Katanya bercerita seperti apa yang dia onrolkan melalui elepon beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Wow… mereka membicarakan sesuatu tentang ini?" Tanya Minho tertarik, sementara Sehun menjawabnya dengan kedua bahunya terangkat.

"Ya, begitulah, tapi mereka lebih menganggap ini seperti lelucon anak kecil, dua diantara mereka bahkan sepertinya tidak terlihat cemas kalau anak-anaknya sedang bertarung melawan dunia dan betapa sulitnya mengahadapi ini sendiri."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Minho terkekeh menertawakan situasi yang baru didengarnya entah kenapa bila situasinya berkaitan dengan Sehun, Minho merasa tidak pernah bisa menanggapinya dengan serius, sesulit apapun keadaannya. Mereka seperti memiliki hubungan yang paling mutlak di antara keduanya, semakin keras kau tertawa, semakin tulus juga rasa simpatimu tertuangkan.

"Tapi aku tidak heran bila mereka berpikir seperti itu. Ayah Luhan dan ayah Chen, mereka berdua dating dari dunia akademis yang pastinya menganggap permasalahan di dunia hiburan seperti ini adalah hal yang trivial, lalu ditambah lagi dengan ayahmu… mereka bertiga seperti… ketika kau minum makgeolli (air beras yang difermentasikan semacam sake kalau di Jepang) sambil makan kimchi."

Sehun tersenyum, ini adalah perumpamaan paling jenius sekaligus paling menggelikan yang pernah dia dengar, kata-kata yang keluar hanya dari mulut seorang Minho dengan cara pikirnya yang unik itu. Tapi meskipun begitu, setuju dengan pendapat yang Minho sebutkan sebelumnya dan itu diungkapkannya secara gambling depan sahabatnya.

"Lebih dari itu, Xi Youngjung sebenarnya lebih pada seseorang dengan cara pikir yang komprehensif. Konsep pemahamannya terhadap sesuatu sangat liberal, karena itulah dia tidakpernah terikat dengan batasan bahwa satu masalah ini trivial atau tidak… kurasa karena dia tahu putranya akan melewati masa sulit ini bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak secara langsung terpengaruh dengan isu apapun yang membuat orang tua merasa perlu ikut campur akan masalah anak-anaknya. Ayahku sebaliknya, pada awalnya sangat mencemaskan Luhan, tapi sepertinya dia melihat sikap yang berbeda ditunjukan oleh ayah Luhan, jadi ini mempengaruhi pandangannya menilai masalahku juga."

Minho mengangkat alisnya dan mengangguk mengerti, "Sepertinya kau mengenal sekali orang ini," ujarnya kemudian sambil menghabiskan nasi terakhir yang tersisa di mangkuknya, tapi perhatiannya kembali penuh pada Sehun yang menjawab seadanya ketika menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Ada satu rumor yang tidak pernah ditanyakannya secara langsung pada temannya itu karena mengira hal semacam itu tidak mungkin terjadi, tapi penjelasan Sehun tentang ayah Luhan tadi menguatkan dugaan orang-orang tentang sebuah rumor perjalanan yang terjadi akhir tahun lalu.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" Tanya Minho lagi penuh selidik, "Kau menemui Luhan saat di Eropa bulan Oktober kemarin memang benar terjadi, ya?"

Sehun terdiam sesaat begitu mendengarnya, dia membasahi bibirnya seraya berpikir apakah perlu menjawab pertanyaan ini karena selama berbulan-bulan ini dia cukup tertutup, menjaganya tanpa bahkan pernah menceritakannya sekalipun pada anggota boybandnya. Selain orang tua mereka, tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya, dan berpikir tidak ada ruginya bila dia memilih satu penjaga rahasia lagi. Sehun lalu menganggukan mengiyakan.

"Ini hanya akan menjadi cerita diantara kita berdua saja, oke?"

Minho menahan nafasnya dengan mulut terbuka lebar, lalu menggeleng tidak percaya, "Demi Tuhan Sehun… kalian berdua menyimpan banyak sekali rahasia."

TBC

Seeya di chapter selanjutnya~


End file.
